Sam Goes To Camp
by Rayne 4 EVR
Summary: Samantha goes to a prep camp and meets a pair of halfas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are all dating people outside of the threesome. I just wanted to let you, the precious readers, know that before you started to read the actual story. So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Butch Hartman in disguise! Therefore, I do NOT own Danny Phantom or any related characters! (I do have a few OCs though. I'll tell you about them in the story.)**

**Saturday, June 2, 2007**

**3:30 a.m.**

Rayne, who was so excited about rejoicing with her camp buddy, almost forgot that she had to wait for the rest of her family to wake up before she, and her sister, left.

The hippie/goth looked at her sleeping, popular, cheerleading, twin sister, Starr. Starr looked like she was the kind of girl who would be found in movies as the mean popular cheerleader. In real life, that was true, except for the "mean" part. She had long, blond hair that she always kept in a ponytail, except for the hair that would never stay in the ponytail, and framed her face gracefully. Her eyes were a sharp, possessive green. Usually, she wears her pink fingerless gloves, but they came off while she was tossing and turning in her sleep.

Rayne, herself, looked a lot like Starr. The only differences were her hair and eye color, not to mention their personalities. Rayne's hair was black and her eyes, hazel. Unlike Starr, Rayne wore a bright, lime green headband. Their father had given it to her.

The twins were 16-years-old, and just got their motorcycle, and regular driving, licenses. They had gotten their motorcycles on their 16th birthday, but they've had them for about six months.

Rayne finally sat up in bed and decided that there was no way that she could get back to sleep. She quietly tiptoed to the computer, and logged in under her name. She then started to play solitaire until Starr woke up two hours later.

**RocKRocKRocK**

**Saturday, June 2, 2007**

**3:30 a.m.**

Sam was anticipating her camp friends' arrival even in her sleep. It was then that she realized that she had barely mentioned it to Danny and Tucker, her two best friends, nothing more, nothing less. She did say something, but it was while they were playing video games. So, they probably weren't listening due to the teenage boy factor.

At the moment, the sleeping goth was having a dream about her friends visit; it was going along terribly. Usually, this only happens when someone is stressing or worrying about something, which is exactly what was happening to Sam.

_I don't believe it. They're here. Rayne and Starr are here. But, where are my friends, Danny and Tucker? Now I see Tuck._

"_What's that on your head?" I hear my voice say._

"_It's just the same old hat I've been wearing since I was 5," He replies. Wait. That's Jazz's voice. Then I see Danny fly over, while in ghost mode, and shoot ectoplasmic sludge at Rayne and Starr, completely covering them in the gooey smelly substance._

"_What was that for!" My voice shouts up at him._

"_It's O.K." Rayne says in a flirty tone. "Danny was just playing a harmless prank on his girlfriend's camp friends." What!_

"_Danny has a girlfriend, and he didn't tell his best friend? Does Tucker know?"_

"_What do you mean you 'don't know'? You're the one who asked him out," Starr relays to me._

"_What!" Danny, who's on the ground with his arm around me, is smiling like no tomorrow. "But, we've discussed this, Danny! I don't like you like that!"_

"_I love you, too." He whispers in my ear._

After that, she woke up.

**RocKRocKRocK**

**That's it! That's my first Fanfic! Please review! Please Thank Geniusgirl1010 for giving me the challenge!**

**I don't know if you need a different license in order to drive a motorcycle. I just put that to clarify that they DO have motorcycles and the right to drive them.**

**Rayne 4 EVR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As I said in chapter 1, I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. I have my OCs and, you should know who they are!**

**Saturday, June 2, 2007**

**5:30 a.m.**

Starr woke up to find Rayne sitting at the computer. _Why won't she sleep in for once? _Starr thought as she sat up in bed.

"I heard that!" Rayne said as a greeting to her drowsy sister. "You know I'm a light sleeper."

It was true. Everyone that has ever had a sleepover with Rayne knew that she was always the last person to get to sleep and the first person to wake up.

Starr loved her hometown. It was located in the realm between the Ghost Zone and Earth. All of the people that lived there were half ghost. None of their scientists had ever figured out why they were born half dead, so they just went on with their lives. The children went to school; the adults went to work, and so on. Although this seems pretty boring, there was never a dull moment. At school the children would learn math, English, and how to control their powers. Some of the people had special powers; powers like: seeing the future, reading minds, shape shifting, etc.

Rayne had the ability to read minds. Starr could see the future. Both were not good people to play poker with.

Starr got up and noticed that Rayne was dressed and ready to go.

"You know we're not leaving until Mom and Dad wake up to say good bye." Starr reminded her sister.

"I know. I just wanted to get dressed and make sure we packed everything. Also, I need to stop for gas on the way there."

"You drove around this morning?"

"The gas stations aren't open this early in the morning. It was just a little ride through the Ghost Zone. And, yes I checked in and out." She responded, after reading her sister's mind. She left out the drive through the real world.

Starr got dressed in her regular day clothes, and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

**RocKRocKRocK**

**Saturday, June 2, 2007**

**4:00 a.m.**

Danny woke up as his ghost sense went off. _Ugh, who is it **this** time?_ He thought. After going ghost, he went outside to find a ghost on a motorcycle. _Oh, it must be Johnny Thirteen again. _So, he just flew to the front of the motorcycle and said, "What do you want? I thought I told you to stay away from my sister."

That's when he saw it wasn't Johnny Thirteen. The ghost took off her helmet, and he saw that the ghost wasn't even a guy. It was a girl, and a pretty cute one at that. Her lime green hair and eyes sparkled slightly with what seemed to be mischief.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I…" He was cut off.

"It's okay. Johnny made me this bike for my birthday, I also thought it looked a lot like his."

"Excuse me for asking, but…actually, two things: I never said anything about Johnny, and…you're a ghost, right? So, how can you have a birthday?"

"Oh. Right. You never said anything about Johnny, but you were thinking it. Plus, everyone in the Ghost Zone knows about what Johnny did concerning a certain sister of a certain hybrid." Danny was confused.

"Wha…how would you know if I was thinking it?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." She then strapped on her helmet and rode away.

Now, Danny, being a very curious teenager, followed her. She laughed and sped up. Danny guessed she was testing his speed, so he sped up even faster. Then she did something no one would expect, except for a ghost: her motorcycle flew up into the air!

Danny followed her to the school where she landed on the roof.

"Hey, you're pretty good." He guessed she was referring to dodging buildings and doing fancy tricks in the air.

"What your name, anyways?" He asked her, realizing that he didn't know her name.

"The name's Ray- I mean, Ice. The name's Ice, only Ice, no last name. And you're Danny Phantom, one of the only two ghost hybrids, that you know of." She had parked her motorcycle and was now standing next to Danny with no helmet on. He noticed that she was wearing the kind of clothes you'd see the tough, guy 'cyclers wear: leather jacket, baggy pants, the works. Of course her clothes matched her hair and eyes.

"That _I_ know of? How about I'm one of the only two hybrids that _anyone_ knows of?"

"I visited your friends. Don't worry, I didn't actually go in their houses." She changed the subject.

"How do you know these things? That I thought you were Johnny, that my name is Danny Phantom, who my friends are?"

"That's not all I know." She didn't say anymore than that.

"Who _are_ you?" He asked after a moment of silence. "Ice, who were you?"

"Aha, who I was _and_ who I am both affect who I will be. Ya know, you are a very famous person from where I live. Well, in your terms, where I reside." Noting the fact that he thought she was all of the way dead.

"Really? Does where you reside consist of only one person? You?"

"Nope. It's a town. It consists of many people." She stated.

"Where is this town? In the Ghost Zone?"

"I guess you can say that."

"You're the most mind-boggling ghost I've ever met." Then the clock struck 5:00 a.m.

Ice broke the silence. "I think you're hot. Bye!" She ran to her motorcycle and rode away after putting on her helmet.

**RocKRocKRocK**

**Aha, a cliffie! Do you know who Ice is? If not, you'll find out. Do you know what's going to happen? If you do, let me know. Review!**

**Rayne 4 EVR**


	3. Chapter 3

From now on the P.O.V.s will be in this order: Rayne, Sam, Starr, Danny, then Tucker. I might have Jazz in there, too. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, this chapter is Tucker then Rayne. On with the story. 

**Disclaimer: If you have read this far, you should know that I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Saturday, June 2, 2007 

**8:00 a.m.**

Tucker was lying in bed, awake, thinking about what he and his friends could do that day. _We could go to the park._ He thought to himself. Then, the phone rang. The caller ID said it was Sam.

"What up, Sam?" He answered it.

"Hey, Tucker. I kinda forgot to tell you, but the friends that I met at camp are coming today. And…I wanted you to meet them, along with Danny, too," She sounded rushed.

"Yeah, sure. When do you want me to come over?"

"Um, 9 or 9:30? They should be here at 10."

"9:30"

"Alright. Bye." She hung up.

He thought to himself about if she had said anything about camp friends…or camp for that matter. _Oh, yeah. I remember. That really preppy camp that her parents forced her to go to. She made friends there? At a _prep _camp? Weird._

**RocKRocKRocK**

**Saturday, June 2, 2007**

**10:00 a.m.**

Rayne was excited to see Sam after so long, but she was also really nervous, mostly about Sam's friends. Of course Sam had talked a lot about Danny and Tucker, but she was still nervous.

_We're almost there!_ She heard Starr think. _Only two miles until we get to Amity Park, to Sam!_

Then, her feelings of nervousness left; she was just excited. When they crossed the Amity Park city limit, Rayne had to restrain herself from going too fast. They were there, in Amity Park! They passed a house with a big neon sign that read "Fentonworks". Rayne counted the how many houses there were between "Fentonworks" and Sam's house. _Ten, all right._ Rayne thought as shepulled up to the curb in front of Sam's house.

"This is it. Nervous?" Starr muttered.

"Duh," was the only word she could reply.

They took off their helmets and walked up to the door. Starr rang the doorbell.

"Coming, coming," they heard an almost too cheery voice through the door.

"NO! Mom, I'll get it."

"Samantha--"

"My name is Sam! And, it's probably for me anyway."

"They're here?" A new voice called out.

"Yeah, c'mon."

**RocKRocKRocK**

**Cliffhanger! I will update sooner I promise! I might have three P.O.V.s next update. I haven't decided yet**

**For all of those Tucker fans, I'm sorry Tucker's P.O.V. was so short. I suck at writing Tucker. Review!**

**Rayne 4 EVR**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made a few changes to previous chapters (nothing big, just details). Mainly just that Ice's hair, eyes, bike, and clothes are lime green. That's all.**

**I hope you like this! This one is Sam, Starr, and then Danny. That's right, three today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Saturday, June 2, 2007**

**10:30 a.m.**

The doorbell rang! "Coming, coming." Oh, no!

"NO! Mom, I'll get it."

"Samantha—"

"My name is Sam! And, it's probably for me anyway."

"They're here?" Tucker called out.

"Yeah, c'mon."

Tucker and Danny had come over an hour before. The three of them ran to open the door where they found two confused twins.

"Hey. Come in!" Sam told them right away.

"Are these your little friends from Camp Kitty, Samantha? Let me see!" _Ugh, mom._ Sam noticed that Rayne looked up when Sam thought that. At the door were Starr and Rayne holding their motorcycle helmets. _Mom is going to die when she sees the motorcycles._

Sam's mother saw Starr first. She smiled until she saw Rayne. Starr and Rayne were wearing biker outfits, Starr's was pink, and Rayne's was black. They were holding they're helmets that followed the colors that they were wearing. Their jackets were open so you could see a "Princess" shirt on Starr and a "Punk Rock" shirt on Rayne, in the appropriate colors.

"What are the helmets f—"

"Let's go to the living room," Sam cut her mother off before she could ask. Sam grabbed their wrists and practically flew to the living room. Danny and Tucker could barely keep up. Sam's mom must have seen their motorcycles, because Sam heard her mother scream bloody murder.

**RocKRocKRocK**

_Saturday, June 2, 2007_

_11:00 p.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was…long. And…Sam's friends…well, cute. Okay, you know I'm lying. HOT! I am sooooooooooo x 10 going out with the quarterback then dumping him for…Tucker? I think that's his name. Today I met them, Danny and Tucker. They're cool, as Rayne would put it._

_First, Sam had a little "battle" with her mom. Then we got introduced to Danny and Tucker. Tucker tried to hit on me right away, but Sam caught him and he stopped. Rayne was quiet, of course, and only spoke when she had to. Note to Self: I need to get her comfortable with Sam's friends and out of her own little world. She needs to be more social, especially around boys._

_Then, the weirdest thing happened (well, weirdest for normal people): Skulker appeared. He yelled something along the lines of "I'll get you this time, whelp!" He noticed us "Twins" and seemed disappointed. "What are you doing here?" he asked, I think. We made "shhh" signals, and he flew away._

_Danny said that that was weird, and why did Skulker not cap--. That's when I realized that he was Danny Phantom!_

_Those were today's highlights. The rest of the day we just chatted. Sign off: 11:20 p.m._

_Starr_

**RocKRocKRocK**

**Sunday, June 3, 2007**

**10:45 a.m.**

Danny moaned as he sat up and stretched in bed. He actually had a good night's sleep without any ghost attacks. That's when his ghost sense went off. _That's annoying. Every time I get five minutes of peace, a ghost shows up. _When he looked out the window, he saw Ice and some other ghost talking to Skulker.

_Wait a minute…I know I've seen that headband before…_ Ice was wearing something different than what she wore during her first encounter with Danny. Her lime green biker clothes were gone—along with her bike—so, she was wearing a tank top and leggings of the same shade of green as before. The ghost floating along side her looked the same, but her clothes and hair were orange.

"What are you doing here?" Skulker asked them.

"We're visiting a friend. Got a problem with that?" The other ghost replied. Danny went ghost to go eavesdrop on them.

Ice turned around and looked at where Danny was floating invisibly. _Can she see me even though I'm invisible?_ Ice seemed aware that he was thinking, but then she turned back around.

"You can come out now, Danny." _What! _Danny thought after Ice said that. "C'mon, Danny! I mean it."

"How did you know I was there?" Danny asked as he became visible, and then wondered if it had anything to do with Ice's knowledge of Danny's thoughts.

"Phantom, this is Lava, my sister. Lava, Danny Phantom," Ice avoided the question. Now that he was close enough, he saw that Lava's eyes were orange, too. A rare sight, usually they were green or red.

"Oh…My…Go—" Lava got cut off by Skulker.

"Whelp! You're lucky Temp Twins are here!"

"Temp what?" Danny was confused.

"Temp Twins. It's what everybody in the Ghost Zone calls ghosts like us." Lava answered.

"Why?" Danny still didn't get it.

"Let's show him," Lava said to Ice. Ice touched Danny's elbow with her little finger and all of a sudden Danny got a lot colder than he usually was in ghost mode.

"That's why your name is Ice. What about Lava? Do you make things really hot?"

"Duh!" Lava replied.

"Now that you know that, I guess I'll have to leave. Plasmius needs to hear about this." With that he flew off.

"I can't believe it!" Lava said in a cheery sort of voice. "You're Danny Phantom!" She sighed dreamily.

"Lava, we have to go," Ice said after a minute.

"Well, nice meeting you, Lava."

"It was very, very nice to meet you. Very!" Lava and Ice flew away.

Danny phased back into his room and changed to go meet Sam, Tucker, Starr, and Rayne at the mall.

**RocKRocKRocK**

**Sorry it took so long to get Chapter 3 up! When I finished it I was unable to post it for a couple weeks. I hoped you like this chapter! Please Review! Especially if I review for your stories! (That's right, a guilt trip to end this chapter.) **

**Rayne 4 EVR**


End file.
